1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to carving attachments, and specifically to a carving attachment which mounts onto a table saw so the saw blade is used to carve a workpiece conforming to the shape of a pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there have been various carving machines which have router bits that rotate and will carve a workpiece, in many instances more than one work piece, while a follower follows a pattern held relative to the workpieces.
Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,474; 4,227,557, and 4,364,695. In these patents the carver tool lies above the workpiece and the pattern follower also lies above the patterns. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,185 shows a carver having the tool and pattern follower vertically stacked.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,061 shows an attachment that converts a radial arm saw into a carver or router, and which has a follower for a pattern and a router that follows the trace of the pattern. The motor supports for the radial arm saw are used for obtaining the necessary motions for three-dimentional carving.